1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including a recessed channel.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increase in integration density of semiconductor devices, sizes of memory cells have been gradually downscaled to reduce a length of gate channels, thereby increasing the probability of causing a short channel effect (SCE). In order to reduce and/or prevent occurrence of the SCE, a semiconductor device in which a trench is formed in a substrate and a gate is formed within the trench so as to increase the length of a channel, has been considered.